Twycross Zoo
Der Twycross Zoo liegt in den englischen Midlands in Leicestershire nahe der Ortschaft Twycross und an der Grenze zu Warwickshire. Geschichte Der Zoo wurde am 26.05.1963 an seiner heutigen Stelle von zwei konkurrierenden Tierhändlerinnen aus Sutton Coldfield, Molly Badham und Nathalie Evans, gegründet, die sich zusammenschlossen und zunächst Tiere auf einem etwa 3.000 m² großen Grundstück in Tamworth hielten. Wegen des wachsenden Bestandes kauften sie 1962 das Gelände von Norton Grange bei Twycross, das 49.000 m² umfasste und auf dem Landwirtschaftsgebäude und Ställe vorhanden waren. Heute umfasst der Zoo nach Ankauf von angrenzenden Grundstücken 160.000 m². 1972 wurde die Zooleitung in die "The East Midland Zoological Society" überführt. Die Gründerinnen traten 2004 von ihren Leitungsämtern zurück. Während der Zoo etwa 200 verschiedene Spezies zeigt, liegt ein Schwerpunkt der Haltung und Züchtung auf Affen und Menschenaffen. Tiere Twycross ist der einzige britische Zoo mit der Haltung aller vier Menschenaffenarten. Einmalig im Vereinigten Königreich ist die Haltung einer Gruppe von Bonobos, bei denen auch die Zucht gelungen ist. Seit 2006 nennt sich der Zoo selbst "The World Primate Centre". Bei der Arterhaltung achtet der Zoo auch auf die Zucht nur innerhalb von Unterarten. Bekanntgeworden ist hingegen die Tigerin Tara aus dem Zoo Twycross, die 1976 im indischen Dudhwa National Park freigelassen worden war. Die als vermutete Bengaltigerin in Freiheit gesetzte Tara hat dadurch aber für eine Kreuzung der bis dahin ausschließlich vorkommenden Unterart der Bengaltiger mit Sibirischen Tigern gesorgt. Im Twycross Zoo werden auch die seltenen Amurleoparden gehalten. Elefantenhaltung 'Die ersten Elefanten im Twycross Zoo' Die Anfänge der Elefantenhaltung im Zoo Twycross liegen im Jahr 1964, also im Jahr nach der Eröffnung. Allerdings sind die Angaben zur Haltung einzelner Elefanten nicht alle eindeutig. So wird teilweise ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle namens Dumbo als erster Elefant im Zoo angegeben. Er soll dort vom 20.04.1964 bis zu seinem baldigen Tod am 19.10.1964 gelebt haben. Einen Monat nach seinem Tod wurde die Asiatin Sheba (auch nach Zuchtbuch mit "Sheebar" angegeben) nach Twycross gebracht. Sie kam als junges Kalb von einem knappen Jahr dorthin und lebte dort bis Juli 1966, als sie im Alter von erst zweieinhalb Jahren dort starb. Im Folgejahr traf mit Iris ein weiteres Kuhkalb derselben Art im Zoo ein, das erst im Dezember 1966 geboren worden sein soll. Sie wuchs im Zoo Twycross auf und lebte dort bis zu ihrem Tod 1996. Unklar ist der Haltungsbeginn einer Afrikanerin (Linda) als Gesellschaft für Iris, die 1974 an den Knowsley Safari Park abgegeben wurde. Linda war der einzige Afrikanische Elefant im Zoo. Anstelle von Linda traf 1975 die Kuh Guitara ein, die bis 1990 Gesellschafterin von Iris war, ehe sie an den Zoo Belfast abgegeben wurde. Guitara war einige Jahre jünger als Iris, kam aber im Alter von sechs Jahren im Zoo ein. 'Die Kuhgruppe ab 1991' Im Jahr 1991 holte der Zoo Twycross zwei aus Birma stammende Elefantenkühe zu sich. Tonzi und Minbu, beide 1984 geboren, trafen am 18.01.1991 im Zoo ein und lebten zunächst mit Iris zusammen auf der alten Elefantenanlage. Später im Jahr oder 1992 sollen die drei Kühe dann auf eine neue Anlage umgezogen sein. Nachdem Iris am 06.09.1996 gestorben war, wurden die beiden Birmaninnen im Folgemonat an den Zoo Chester zur Zucht abgegeben, wo beide mit Erfolg vom Bullen Chang gedeckt wurden. Während ihrer Abwesenheit in Twycross hielt der Zoo eine anderen Asiatin namens Rhanee von November 1996 bis zum 02.10.1997, dem Tag, an dem auch Tonzi und Minbu trächtig wieder aus Chester zurückkehrten, um zunächst zu zweit auf der Anlage der Elefanten zu leben. Noch vor den anstehenden Geburten holte der Zoo eine aus Westbengalen stammende zweijährige Kuh (Noorjahan) nach Twycross, die am 17.04.1998 dort eintraf. Im August desselben Jahres brachten dann Tonzi und Minbu je eine Tochter zur Welt. Tara, geboren am 06.08.1998, und Karishma, geboren am 27.08.1998, wuchsen in ihrem Geburtszoo mit der etwas älteren Noorjahan auf. Während Tara im Zoo bei ihrer Mutter blieb, wurde Karishma 2008 leihweise zu Zuchtzwecken an den Whipsnade Wild Animal Park abgegeben. 'Nachzuchtbemühungen ab 2007' Das Problem der Zucht im Zoo Twycross besteht aus der fehlenden Möglichkeit der Bullenhaltung und damit der natürlichen Deckung der Kühe durch einen Bullen. Um den Kühen dennoch Gelegenheit zur Aufzucht von Kälbern zu geben, hatte man 1996 die Kühe wie damals noch üblich nach außerhalb abgegeben, um so an Nachwuchs zu gelangen. Ähnlich wurde dann 2008 mit Karishma verfahren, die damit aus ihrer Herkunftsgruppe herausgenommen wurde. Dafür erhielt sie in Whipsnade Gelegenheit, von dem dortigen Bullen Emmet gedeckt zu werden. Sie gebar im April 2010 ein Bullkalb, das den Namen George erhielt. Derzeit lebt sie weiterhin in Whipsnade. Um auch für Nachwuchs bei den anderen Kühen in Twycross zu sorgen, wurde die künstliche Befruchtung zunächst bei Noorjahan, später auch bei Tara angewandt. Die Insemination bei Noorjahan erfolgte mit Sperma des Whipsnader Bullen Emmet, und sie brachte am 06.08.2009 ein Bullkalb mit Namen Ganesh Vijay zur Welt. Dieser Bulle starb jedoch mit eineinhalb Jahren im April 2010. Bei Tara wurde Samen des Woburner Bullen Raja verwendet. Sie gebar am 25.03.2012 ein totgeborenes Kuhkalb. Mehr Erfolg hatten erneute Bemühungen bei Noorjahan, die ebenfalls mit Sperma von Raja ein Kuhkalb austrug, das am 04.03.2014 in Twycross geboren wurde und den Namen Esha erhielt. 'Haltung' Nachdem die Elefanten lange im direkten Pflegerkontakt gehalten worden war, stellte der Zoo die Haltung im Herbst 2012 auf den geschützten Kontakt zwischen Pflegern und Elefanten um. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit wurden Berichte bekannt, denen zufolge drei Elefantenpfleger des Zoos verhaftet worden waren, weil sie die Elefantenkuh Tonzi mit Stöcken geschlagen haben sollen. 'Aufgabe der Elefantenhaltung ab 2017' Im März 2017 verkündete der Zoo, dass die Elefantenhaltung aufgegeben werden soll. Für die 4 Kühe wird gemeinsam mit dem EEP nach einem geeigneten aufnehmenden Zoo in Europa gesucht. Den Kühen soll die weitere Zucht ermöglicht werden, und der Zoo will selbst keine Bullenhaltung. Die 4 Kühe sollen gemeinsam vermittelt werden. Der früheste Transfer wurde mit dem 4.Quartal 2017 angegeben, um die Kühe in Ruhe auf einen Transport vorbereiten zu können. Mittlerweile ist Tara als erste Ende Januar 2018 und Minbu als zweite Anfang März gut im Zoo Blackpool angekommen. Noorjahan und Esha folgten im August 2018. Weblinks *About Twycross Zoo, Angaben zum Zoo auf der Zoohomepage www.twycrosszoo.org. *Twycross Zoo, Artikel auch en.wikipedia.org. *Molly Badham, Artikel der englischsprachigen Wikipedia über eine der Gründerinnen des Zoos auf en.wikipedia.org. *Elephant Enclosure WebCam, Webcam auf der Twycrosser Elefantenanlage auf www.twycrosszoo.org. *Twycross Zoo in United Kingdom, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *It gets worse......... » Twycross Zoo, Diskussion um die Entlassung und Verhaftung der Elefantenpfleger mit Hinweisen auf die Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung auf www.zoochat.com. *Loss of stillborn baby elephant saddens staff at Twycross Zoo, Artikel zu Taras Todgeburt auf www.thisistamworth.co.uk. *Asian elephants at the Twycross Zoo, Fotos und Beständeübersicht auf www.asianelephant.net. *Pictured: Twycross Zoo enclosure where three keepers 'were caught on CCTV beating Tonzi the elephant with canes', Bericht über den Vorfall mit den Elefantenpflegern auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Ankündigung des Zoos zur Aufgabe der Elefantenhaltung 2017. Kategorie:Zoo